


All In

by clio_jlh



Series: EWFS 'verse [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gangbang, Hormones, Humor, Lesbian Character of Color, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks is finding it challenging to keep up with the way pregnancy hormones have boosted Luna's sex drive, so she calls in for reinforcements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "gangbang" square on my kink_bingo card. That's right, an all-lady gangbang! Thanks so much to radioaches for the encouragement!

"Oh! I'm so glad I saw you," Tonks said, stopping Pansy and Parvati as they walked down Diagon Alley. Her clothes were disheveled, her eyes wild with great dark bags under them, and her hair was shimmering white.

Parvati looked at Pansy, and then back at Tonks. "Is there something you need? Is Luna all right?"

Tonks leaned in closer and said in a low voice: "She's wearing me out! Her hormones have taken her sex drive into some other dimension. I like to think that I can please my wife but this is ridiculous. Three, sometimes four times in one day! Thank goodness for toys or my tongue would be sprained by now."

"So, you want us to come have sex with your wife?" Pansy asked.

" _Please_ ," Tonks said. "It would be a real help, honestly. Perhaps overwhelming her would satisfy her for a bit?"

"Would it be safe?" Parvati asked. "With the baby and all?"

"Oh, absolutely," Tonks said. "It's apparently quite normal, with all the hormones and such, only as usual with Luna she's taken it to the extreme. Let's say, Saturday evening? We'll make dinner."

Pansy shrugged, then nodded.

"We'd love to help," Parvati said. "Anything we should bring?"

"If you have any very large toys that would be excellent!" Tonks said, loud enough that Parvati looked around to see if anyone heard, but apparently a known expectant parent shouting about toys doesn't make passersby think of dildos.

* * *

"This is strange, isn't it?" Pansy asked as they walked up to Tonks and Luna's house. "Coming to dinner with sex toys instead of wine."

"Well, Luna can't have wine, but apparently she can have sex," Parvati replied.

"I've never had sex with pregnant woman before."

"Neither have I," Parvati said, and rang the doorbell. "Always good to try new things, don't you think?"

The door flew open, Tonks standing behind it. "Oh thank goodness," she said. "I hope you're not too awfully hungry because I'm not sure we'll be able to have dinner first. Come in, come in."

They followed Tonks into the living room, where Luna was fluffing some pillows. "You're here!" she said. "I'm so pleased you could come and fuck me. It's really very lovely and thoughtful."

Pansy laughed nervously. "Anything for a friend," she said.

"Tonks wants to eat but I think we should just get started, don't you?" Luna asked, and then pulled off the light sundress she'd been wearing. She was about six months along now, her belly full and round. "My breasts are wonderfully sensitive and they've gotten larger," she proclaimed, brushing her nipples through her bra. "Tonks is very pleased about that."

"Luna, I love you every which way," Tonks said. "Also, where are your manners? You haven't even asked our guests to sit down."

"I would love for you to sit down," Luna said, "so long as one of you is sitting on my face."

"See what I'm dealing with?" Tonks said.

Parvati smiled, and tried to use manners to smooth the awkwardness. "I'm sure we'll get there, Luna, but in the meantime Pansy and I brought some presents," she said, and handed Luna a basket.

"Oh how wonderful! Can I open this now?"

"Of course," Parvati replied. She steered Luna over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Why aren't you taking your lovely dress off, Parvati?" Luna asked as she pulled the packages out of the basket. "Are you wearing anything underneath it?"

"Just knickers," Parvati said, looking over at Pansy and wondering why she was of no help, before realizing that Pansy was trying very hard not to laugh.

"You can leave those on for now," Luna replied. "What is it those boys say? Show us your tits?"

"Luna!" Tonks said. "That's a rude thing to say."

"We all know why Pansy and Parvati are here. Why be polite about it?" Luna turned back to Parvati. "I apologize; Tonks tends to fall back on her mother's training when she doesn't know what else to do. Oh how lovely, what a very large dildo in this harness. I would love someone to fuck me in the arse with this. I understand you can't use magical sex toys, Parvati?"

"No," she replied. "Being a diviner, they just make me go all haywire. Apparently we're very open when we're close to orgasm."

"Of course we are," Luna said. "That's why sex magic is so powerful. Oh, some dental dams too, how thoughtful. And this," she pulled the paper off one item, "look, darling, it's a giant vibrator like they have in the porn movies when they want to force a girl to come."

"Yes, it's quite large," Tonks said, regarding its bulbous head.

"Does it have batteries in?" Luna asked, standing up and slipping off her knickers. "I'd like to use it right now."

At that the dam burst and Pansy started laughing out loud. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she said. "It's just so _refreshing_ to see a woman be so open."

"Thank you, Pansy," Luna said. "Tonks doesn't always appreciate it but I know she loves me anyway." She spread her legs and reached around her stomach to press the vibrator against her clit and switched it on. "Oh yes, that's very lovely."

"I can hold that for you," Parvati said, figuring now was as good a time to get started as any.

"Tonks, could you push this table away?" Luna asked, and as Tonks and Pansy moved the furniture, Luna got down on all fours. "Parvati, you could lube up that lovely big dildo you bought and get to fucking my arse."

"Perhaps you should have a cushion for your knees," Parvati said.

"Or we could just put a cushioning charm on the floor," Tonks said, and did so.

"What would we do without a practical 'Puff?" Pansy asked.

Parvati was doing as Luna had asked, putting on the harness and grabbing the lube out of the nearby basket. "What else do you need, Luna?" she asked, before sinking a lubed finger into Luna's arse.

"What I need," Luna said, panting and sounding rather close to coming, "is to be fucked in my arse and my pussy, and have another pussy in my face, and I want it all at once, and I want it as soon as possible." She sighed. "And I really want you all to _take your clothes off_ so I can look at you. And later I will touch you and kiss you and such, but right now I want to get fucked—oh god, I'm coming." She moaned, bucking, and dropped the vibrator. "Oh my, that was lovely. What a nice present."

Pansy and Tonks scrambled to comply, and soon there was a pile of discarded clothing on the couch. Pansy sat in front of Luna, who wasted not a second diving her face between Pansy's legs, spreading them further open with her hands.

"How lovely and manicured you are," Luna said. "We go for a more natural look, ourselves."

"Well, we all have our vices," Pansy said, gasping at the touch of Luna's tongue.

Tonks knelt beside Luna and slipped the large dildo into her pussy. She kept it moving with one hand, and with the other fondled Luna's breast.

"I told you she loved them," Luna said.

"Do they—" Pansy began, then cleared her throat. "I mean, if I sucked on them, would they—"

"Is there milk yet, you're asking? No," Tonks replied. "No, they're just larger, and they feel full, but there's been nothing as yet."

"Okay," Pansy said. "Not that—it just doesn't seem my place." She gasped again. "Luna, you are incredibly good at this."

"Isn't she?" Tonks said. "She loves it, is why. It isn't so much that I'm tired from giving her orgasms as that she wants her face between my legs all the time. I can't come four times in one evening and get _anything_ done the next day."

Parvati had moved on to three fingers by now, entertained by the chatter, and Luna was loose and open for her. "All right?" Parvati asked.

"Fuck me," Luna commanded. "As soon as you can, and do make it very hard, please."

But Parvati still took it slow, not wanting to hurt her, making sure there was plenty of lube on the dildo and in the general vicinity. She didn't often fuck Pansy in the arse, so the angle and technique were different than her usual, but she went at a steady pace, getting in deep before pulling back out again with firm, long strokes.

"Harder," Luna said. "Both of you, harder. And Pansy, push my head right down, grind into me."

"I—all right?" Pansy said, and put one hand into Luna's hair.

"Oooh, or pull my hair, I always like that, too," she said.

Pansy did both, getting a good grip on Luna's hair and using it to pull her down, firmly, mashing Luna's face into her pussy. Luna hummed with it, moaned as Parvati and Tonks went faster. Parvati had a hand on one of Luna's large breasts now and it did feel quite full, so different than other breasts she'd felt. The harness had a very well-placed clit tickler in it, one that actually worked, and Parvati was getting close. "Pansy?" she asked.

"You should come," Pansy said. "We should all come."

Parvati let go then, fucking Luna even harder, not worrying about anything but her own pleasure, and as she came she could hear Pansy crying out and Luna's moans, muffled by Pansy's pussy. Exhausted, she pulled carefully out of Luna and sat back on her haunches, trying to catch her breath.

Luna rolled onto her back, and as soon as Tonks pulled the dildo out of her pussy she grabbed for the vibrator. "Just one more," she said, "and then we can eat dinner."

"Oh my god," Pansy said, breathless. "She's going to kill us with orgasms, isn't she?"

* * *

By the morning, Parvati had honestly lost track of how many times, and in how many ways, she'd come since they arrived at Tonks and Luna's home. Luna had finally fallen asleep around two a.m., sated. But this was only after riding Pansy's strap-on in a reverse cowgirl while Parvati fucked her face with another dildo that had been in Parvati's own wet pussy just before; rubbing her nipples in Pansy's pussy and encouraging her to do the same; finger fucking Parvati and Pansy while using her mouth on Tonks; and at some point, Parvati thought that there may have been an attempt by Luna to get all the dildos inside her at once. (Though that last bit might have been a dream.)

Pansy poked her. "Should we come back next week?" she asked. "I'm exhausted, but imagine how Tonks feels. And Orla's in town; perhaps we can get her to come along."

Parvati raised an eyebrow. "You just want to have an orgy," she said. "Helping Tonks indeed."

"I can help someone and help myself at the same time, I'll have you know," Pansy said, but she was grinning.

Luna woke up then, blinking into the sunlight, and immediately grabbed for the vibrator. "So glad you girls are still here," she said. "Want to do it again?"

Pansy just started laughing, but Parvati sat up. "I think I'll make some coffee," she said, and padded off to the kitchen.


End file.
